Cut
by Tigeress33565
Summary: Next in my gone series. 'Cut…Swoosh…Swing…Bang…Cut…I could hear the sounds of the blades as they swung back and forth but I couldn't bring my body to care.Cut…Swoosh…Swing…Bang…Cut…Bing-skweeeeeech…' My normal pairings. HAPPY LATE DEXION DAY! 6/9!


I hardly got anything for my last updates. Hopefully this one will get a bit more of a response? XD I love Zexion.

Two after this one! I just finished the next one and damn, I'm really cutting it short. I might add an extra one to fit the ending…XD

Cut…

Swoosh…

Swing…

Bang…

Cut…

I could hear the sounds of the blades as they swung back and forth but I couldn't bring my body to care.

Roxas was behind me, as were Xion and Hayner.

I was happy for that.

If we didn't break out from this…trance thing, I hoped I could protect them for even just a moment.

"Zexion…" the voice was faint and I was reminded of how long we had been walking towards the blatant death trap in the daze.

My other friends had almost falling asleep from what I could tell.

But the voice echoed in my head despite the faint sound…my eyes widened-the first movement that hadn't been controlled by the spell that had dragged us in here.

I felt my lips twitch-I was trying to open them.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to wiggle my arms and stop my legs.

Demyx…

The name swirled around in my head and I tried to remember who he was…

_I laughed lightly…the blonde in front of me just grinned and continued on with the song he had written._

_It was cute, his green eyes would gleam with this indescribable joy when he sang and I thought my heart was going to burst in happiness._

_The white castle wall in my room seemed to gleam at the feeling rushing through me at the look he sent me as he continued came to the end of his song._

"_I think I'm in love." He finished with a higher note and I smiled again, leaning into his arms as he pulled me closer to his chest._

"_I think I'm in love too…" I whispered as I looked up at him._

_He smiled at me again and leaned down, kissing me softly._

_He tried to pull back but I followed him, turning the chaste kiss a bit less chaste and a bit lustier._

_I was a virgin but I think I was ready to give that up if the taker was him._

_He lightly pushed me back onto the bed we had been sitting on and traced my outline gently._

"_Zexion…" he whispered my name and I smiled slightly-still nervous-but I leaned up again and kissed him lightly._

"_I love you…Demyx."_

Demyx!

How could I forget!

"Zexion!" the voice was getting louder.

It was…Demyx…

"Saix!"

I heard Xemnas…

"Luxord!"

There was Xigbar.

"Marluxia!"

Vexen always had a very distinct voice.

"Zexion!"

Demyx…

"Roxas!"

It was Axel.

"Xion!"

Larxene sounded scratchy.

"Sora!"

Riku?

"Kairi!"

Namine!

"Cloud!"

I think that's…Leon.

"Hayner!"

"Olette!"

"Fuu (Ya'know)!"

"Rufus!"

"Zack!"

"Yazoo!"

"Kadaj!"

I'd never heard those voices but I guessed they were Seifer, Pence, Rai, Tseng, Sephiroth, Loz, and Reno.

I snarled as I tried to break free, the spell was strong though and I almost whimpered at the pain that flashed in my mind.

I could hear the cries getting louder as they got closer.

I could also hear my friends wrenching around-trying to free themselves like I was.

But loudest of all, I could hear the

Cut…

Swoosh…

Swing…

Bang…

Cut…

Of the blades.

And then he came into sight…

Demyx.

Demyx rushed, his friends behind him.

He was happy that he had the second longest legs for once in his three lives as he raced faster than the others.

Of course Axel would have beaten him had he been at full health, but as the red head was-he was only second in line.

The blonde man cursed as the sound of struggles made it to his ears, as well as the sound of large blades swinging and swishing back and forth in the air.

'Zexion!'

I screamed as the blade came so close I could see the small chips in the blade, My arms went up in front of me and I tried to stop in time-finally getting my body to cooperate with my mind…

Cut…

Swoosh…

Swing…

Bang…

Cut…

_Bing-skweeeeeech_…


End file.
